


thank you for trusting me.

by tusenskona



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Neurodivergent Warner Siblings, Scratchy is a Good Parent, Selectively Mute Wakko, Wakko-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28109820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tusenskona/pseuds/tusenskona
Summary: Wakko doesn't let just anyone touch his caporfuck it *scratchy gets initiated
Relationships: Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner, Dr. Otto Scratchansniff & Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner
Comments: 3
Kudos: 181





	thank you for trusting me.

**Author's Note:**

> special thank for the gang at iaq game night server for inspiring me to write this love ya <3

  
  
"So, kids, why are you here today?"   
  
Dr. Otto Scratchandsniff was used to people doing spontaneous calls. Even spontaneous calls as early in the morning as 7, when his workday started. But not ever did he expect the Warners to come in here willingly.   
  
The kids had barged in the moment he had set up his laptop for work, having to let his client that was supposed to come in that there was some emergency issues and that if their scheduled time could be moved to a later time of the day.   
  
But this story isn't about them.   
  
While the toons didn't answer hisnquestion outright, thre did whisper to each other long enough that he could hear them arguing about who would say it first. But this time, he didn't need to intervene to ask them, but Wakko whispered louder that he would say it.  
  
  
Having that settled, they all turned to tge psychiatrist.  
"Well?" Otto leaned forward, letting them know he was listening. Instead of actually speaking out loud about anything, Wakko took off his cap and held it forward in Otto's direction, as if he would take it.  
  
  
Otto was confused for a moment when he took the cap and seeing Yakko and Dot's expectant looks, he tried his best to scramble in his early morning head what this meant. And then it struck him like a million dollars.   
  
Oh.  
 _Oh!_   
  
"Thank you, Wakko. I'm surprised but happy that you can trust me with your hat."   
  
It seems that response was the correct one, as as fast as he said that Wakko's eyes brightened and all three of them wagged their tails so hard that their butts wiggled.  
Whout announcement they all dogpiled onto the man, Yakko and Dot yipping in excitement while Wakko simply purred.  
  
  
  
 _Two weeks earlier..._   
  
_"Ugh I don't want to stay here longer! I got a lunch to catch, doc!" Wakko whined, rocking himself back and forth hitting the back of his head onto the soft chair. He had shaken his head so strong that his cap flew off and landed on the psychiatrists feet. Without thinking much, Otto picked it up to put it back on the toons head. Immediately the toon started growling, teeth immediately flashing._   
  
_With that warning display, Otto dropped the cap on the ground again, and Wakko darted to the floor to pick it up and put it back on his head. Rubbing the one spot Otto touched his cap to make himself feel comfortable again, he said,_   
  
_"Please don't touch my hat again. I don't want anyone except for Yakko and Dot to touch it."_

Otto understood, in that moment, that he had gained their trust. And he wouldn't have haf it any other way, even if he denied it vocally.  



End file.
